


A Blessing, A Curse

by ThisIrishVampire (MissingOneEye)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Cassidy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Genesis - Freeform, I'm kidding, Jesse doesn't believe him., M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Jesse, Vampires, Violence, Who would ever date Tulip?, things change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/ThisIrishVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, let's see...<br/>In short, Proinsias Cassidy really is a 114-year-old vampire and Jesse Custer is beginning to seriously doubt himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now, In The Present

**Author's Note:**

> I am only on episode 5 so far, I know. That's bad. What am I doing? I don't know. College. Who cares? So, it's not going to be directly based on the show. It may have some references, but for the most part a lot of villains or monsters are my own. God, like Supernatural had sex with Constantine and made this. 
> 
> My dear Father, forgive me for I have sinned. 
> 
> Horribly. I'm going to hell.

Proinsias Cassidy was a 114-year-old vampire.

At least, that was something he just told everyone on account of the fact that he didn’t have the slightest idea how old he actually was, or even what year he was currently inhabiting most of the time.

To rephrase, Proinsias Cassidy was a hundred-something-or-other vampire with hazel colored eyes that were sunken into his skull, mostly due to the prolonged usage of whatever the hell he managed to find that given morning. His hair was never quite right, but always somewhat perfect with its semisweet shade of brown, similar to melted chocolate. His lips were just the right amount of thin and plump, causing women to stare at them when he flashed his teeth in a corny smile. That smile, oh, that smile could light up the darkest of rooms.

It did, in fact, serve to light up one of the darkest lives even.

Yet, no one seemed to realize what he could do with those teeth of his.

Jesse Custer did.

Jesse Custer witnessed it.

He’d never been more horrified in his life.

A Preacher shouldn’t quiver before anyone but the Lord, yet standing there in the darkness of a cool November night he shook. His body betrayed him as he heard the sounds of a cow that was desperately fighting for its life.

If Cassidy was one thing, it wasn’t subtle.

Jesse never believed him. He thought the idea of vampires existing was complete bullshit because who would have thought? Up until a couple months ago, he didn’t even really believe in God and he had the audacity to call himself a, “preacher”.

Hypocrisy must have run in the family.

The sounds of the cow’s struggle and demise were growing louder, making Jesse begin to grow queasy. The tearing. The wet ripping of muscle spreading as easily as butter on toast.

Those lips he recognized were covered in blood.

Those eyes he subconscious ogled were staring at him.

Those lips smiled.

“Padre”, a familiar Irish drawl called out. Jesse’s ears were ringing. The sudden stench of blood was like a punch to the gut. He nearly doubled over from the force of it, “padre, how be ya?”

Jesse watched the lanky figure rise to his feet, mostly bones and limbs. With a shaky hand, Cassidy wiped blood away from his lips and continued to grin widely. He didn’t seem to notice how taken aback the Preacher currently was, or how far into shock he had gone.

“Cassidy”, was all the Preacher managed to utter. Jesse felt the world swirling around him. Honestly, he thought he’d be braver, but seeing as how anything with danger written on it he somehow missed, it was easy to see why the sudden appalling realization was so surprising. There were things like this lurking right underneath his nose and he couldn’t see that until now.

“Aye. I see. Yer a tad bit startled, ain’t ya? Good ole shock’s like a kick to the balls, yeah?”

A hand slapped Jesse on the back and he jumped slightly, having not noticed that Cassidy had moved closer to his person. He could smell the blood clearer now, and even killing with Tulip hadn’t prepared him for this stench.

It invaded his nostrils and crawled down his throat as though it were some possessed little girl, taking up refuge in his gut and gnawing at it until he felt like he needed to hurl. He gagged rather violently and Cassidy refused to move. The smell was becoming too much for the Preacher to handle.

“Padre. I understand. It’s the smell. It’s gotcha. I got it. Happens to the best of us, aye?” That toxic laugh exited those bloodied lips and Jesse’s ears only rang louder, echoing with the sound of Cassidy.

“Move”, he muttered.

“Speak up, will ya Preacher? I can barely hear ya. Ya gots to understand, I’m a wee ole lad. I can’t hear very well and…”

“ **Step back** ”, Jesse growled through clenched teeth, feeling the Voice bubbling up inside of him. Before he could stop himself, the words exited his lips and he watched as Cassidy, looking a bit stunned at first, stepped back ever so slightly.

“ **Again** ”, Jesse added a bit quieter. Cassidy did as he was told because he had no choice. His body teetered dangerously, almost threatening to fall over, but he steadied himself and stared at the other man with a grin.

“Ah, how cruel of ya, usin’ that damned thin’ on me. How could ya be so cruel, Padre, to think that we mighta just had somethin’.”

“Quiet”, Jesse said without much power behind it. Sleep deprivation was catching up to him and he startled himself out of his own trance, “you stink.”

“Told ya a bit ago, didn’t I? Warned ya about what I be. Ya didn’t heed the warnings even the slightest. Now ya be watchin’ me without me consent. I be a bit hurt, lad, just a tad. Hurt is a well word to describe it at that, yeah. Stalkin’ me. Padre, I could misunderstand yer intention. Be careful with whatcha choose to do.”

“If someone came to you and told you that they were a vampire…oh, for fucks sake. Never mind that now. Whatever you may or may not be, I’m not the one that’s supposed to judge you”, the Preacher mumbled and looked the creature before him up and down, eyeing him the best he could in the pitch black of oncoming midnight.

“Oh? And who do ya s’pose is goin’ to be?”

“The Lord.”

“Of course, of course. How could I forget somethin’ so critical to yer foundation, me Father. Forgive me, for I have sinned.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and took a step forward, “you’re forgiven. Now get your ass over here. The sun’s coming up soon and you’re covered in blood, practically baptized in it. You have to get cleaned up.”

“Ooh, Padre. Can bathe me self, I can.”

“Get in the van bat boy.”

“Aye! I take great offense to that”, Cassidy cried out whilst being shoved into Jesse’s, rather cheap and falling apart, van. Cassidy peeked his head out, “I can’t turn into no bloody bat for Christ’s sake. I ain’t no state of the art bat boy, ya hear?”

Jesse rolled his eyes for the second time that night and shoved Cassidy back into the car, “whatever you say, yes. Of course, of course, how could I forget something so critical to your foundation.”

The Preacher’s mocking tone went unnoticed by the complaining vampire in the backseat.


	2. Who's A Bigger, Dirtier Sinner?

That was what Cassidy wished happened, but the reality was much harsher. 

Jesse Custer did catch him eating, but he wasn’t nearly as accepting. Tulip was right.

The scene Cassidy pictured was a much better alternative, but sadly made up. 

The smell of rotting meat left out in the sun for too long invaded Custer’s nostrils and he stared toward the carnage with a somewhat disgusted look. What he was disgusted of, well, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t entirely sure at all. Cassidy was hunched over the corpses, jaw dripping with mangled bits of meat. Jesse nearly gave the Earth back what he ate for dinner. 

“What in God’s name are you”, he asked in mortified shock. Cassidy tilted his head, trying to smile. He could feel the tension because it hung heavy in the air. 

“I already be tellin’ ya padre. I tell ya what I be.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I can’t believe it. I can’t. Vampires-“

“Don’t exist?” 

“Holy shit Cassidy.” Without a single word more, Jesse backed away from him. He looked as though he wanted to throw out a cliché rebuke while he was at it. The Irish vampire rose to his feet slowly and held up his hands as though to surrender. 

“Padre, Preacher…ain’t it yer job to help the damned”, he asked boldly, but he was begging. He was begging Jesse to continue calling himself his friend.

Jesse was opening a car door, looking back at him with disbelief. He shook his head, “not you. I can’t help you.”

With that, he climbed back into his truck, kicked the engine to life, and backed out of the field. It didn’t take long for him to disappear from sight, leaving Cassidy in the cold of the night. The breeze was drying the blood to his skin and it began to itch. Frowning, he grumbled unpleasantly.

Now where would he stay?

* * * 

Jesse Custer kicked open the doors to his church and practically dragged himself inside. He looked around, ignoring the dim lights overhead. The pews were suddenly coffins. He headed down the walkway, toward the behemoth cross that stood at the center of the building. He couldn’t believe what he had seen, couldn’t believe what he had heard. It just wasn’t possible. There was no way. A vampire? What else? What else could be out there? 

God would have had to create that, or he would have allowed it. Jesse couldn’t believe that something so foul could exist. Something so cursed. He bit his lip as he slid into a pew near the front of the room and bowed his head. How could it be? Yet, as he sat and thought about it, he couldn’t really say he was much better off could he?

He had this Genesis, this demon-angel hybrid, and it was living inside of him. And he liked it there. He wanted it to stay. 

But even still, was it not a curse? 

Those angels, Fiore and DeBlanc, they said that it wasn’t given to him by God. Well then, why did it come to him? 

Was he just bad enough that it could live inside, feast on him?

He was letting it because he liked the feeling it gave him. He liked the ability to get what he wanted when he wanted it. 

Jesse told himself he was only using it for good. Everything he’d told people to do was for them, not for him, because he was helping them. Sometimes, if he took the time to really think about it, that didn’t seem so true anymore. 

But, Cassidy. 

What was he supposed to do about Cassidy? 

He couldn’t baptize away his curse. He would have to practically drown him in that water and that would still not be enough to wash away whatever he was. Cassidy was just fucked through and through. 

Jesse had indulged him. He’d enjoyed it. He’d enjoyed every single conversation, every single shared cigarette or drink, and yet Cassidy was that. He was THAT. A cursed creature that lived only because of blood, of mostly human blood. That was sin. It was murder. He’d have to murder to drink. 

Jesse wasn’t clean. 

He’d killed one of everything, an anti-Noah if you will. 

He was so quick to judge Cassidy, but he’d have to drown to be baptized. Have to hang by his neck to get even close to seeing Heaven. The reality was that he was already going to Hell. He’d already had one too many close calls, but he didn’t see a point in going alone. 

Cassidy’s name rolled easily off of his tongue. 

Cassidy could come to Hell with him. 

At least he’d have a friend to talk to.


End file.
